The Beging
by sophie1395
Summary: This is my story of Ryhs and an ancient witch Sophie who he falls in love with slowley and comes to know how she lives her life and under stand the meaning of it. NO LIMONS AND I DO NOT OWN STARGATE OR THE WRAITH!


The Beging

by ~sophie1395~

He remembered the first time he meet her was by the Genii. He watcher her pace back and forth in the cell next to him. She looked so young yet she was different, but how? He didn't know.

Sophie knew she was being watched but by who. She let her powers rise and she sensed another presence in the next room. "Why are you watching me?" she asked. "You are quite an atreging cretcher." a male voice said. "On the contrary. Who are you?" she asked. "Someone you don't wish to meet." he said. She looked through the bars with blue-gray eyes. She only wished she could see but with the pain that was burning through her. It took all of her magic to stay conscious. "And why would you say that?" she asked. "Because it would frighten you." he said simply. He had to admit she was quite beautiful whit an angle face and very dark black hear. "what's your name?" he asked her. "I'm Sophie, lady of the wolves." she replied in a soft voice. "What planet are you from, my lady of the wolves?" he asked. "Athaly." she replied with a sigh. "Am I boring you?" he asked. "No, just tired." she said with drowsy eyes. "Then I shale leave you to rest." he said as he watched her slide down the wall to the floor.

She curled into a ball and drifted into sleep. He watched her for several hours. 'So adorable' he thought as he watched her, her long black hear falling about her like a blanket. Her hear shimmered like silk thick and heavy by the looks of it. He shifted as pain shoot through him from the bullet holes that were given from the Genii due to his capture. He heard footsteps coming from down the corridor and knew it was a cheek up call. Oh how he would love to feed off of Kolya, with that hunger came burning into his gut. Sophie shifted in her sleep, he watched her go from her side to her back at an angle. He saw how full and round her breasts were. He looked up as he heard his cell door open and then hers. He looked at her again she was awake and was being forced out of her cell. Then he again looked at the two genii that were coming into his cell. He growled and pulled at the restraints that were holding his hands to his waist. "become attached to the little lady I see." one of the guards said. He snarled at them but said nothing.

He was lead out of his cell down a corridor and into a room. He was Sophie standing in front of a table her tick black hare was pulled back into a pony tail. He looked around the room and saw that the room was candle lit and Kolya was standing on the other side of the table. "I hear you posses grate power, am I wrong." Kolya said looking a Sophie. She gave a animal like growl that answered his question. "And if I do? What's it to you?" she asked board. "Well my dear I'm going to take them." he said. He watched as her face paled and her eyes widened. "No mortal can hold my power." she snapped.

Kolya gave a cruel chuckle. "I'll have help." he said. "And what help is that?" she asked. "Your uncle." he snired at her. "You damned fool, you know nothing of what your getting into, my power will kill you first then it will go back to its rightful owner." she snarled. The hear on the back of his neck stood up as he felt the air crackle around him. "Not if I kill you first." he said. She through back her head and gave a child like laugh. "What's so funny?" Kolya demanded. "It still won't go to you it would divide its self among my sisters and go to them, so either way you still don't get it." she said.

Kolya crossed the room with his hand drew back. "Hit me and it will be the worst mistake of your life, because I promise you will never see the light of day again." she stated showing two sharp k-nine teeth. He lowered his arm so she wouldn't strike out in defenses. "You have ten hours to make him tell me where his hive is, if you don't I'll kill him then you." he said and left the room.

Sophie didn't bother into turning around as she let a small portion of her power rise and felt the same filmier presses. "So you're the friendly one I was having a small conversation with?" she asked her back still to him. "Yes." he said. She nodded and moved to the far corner of the room and sat down with her knees to her chest and her face covered. "Do you wish to hid?" he asked. She didn't respond or move. He got worried for her after a few moments. He crossed the room and knelt down next to her. He wished he could touch her, he heard the soft click of a lock opening. He looked down and saw that his shackles had come undone. He removed them quickly, he carefully gathered her in his arms. He looked down at the small female in his arms and saw that she had fallen asleep. She moved so her head rested on his chest and felt the slow breathing of her and the steady rise and fall of her chest. He ran his fingers through her hear, soft and smooth as silk. He smiled as it ran through his fingers without any problem he lifted some of it up it was heavy, he smelled some of it intoxicating. She moved again but to get closer to him for comfort. He smiled at the jester of her getting closer and tighter his hold on her.

A few hours later he heard her start to mummer something. Curious to what it was he opened his mind to hers and saw what it was. The moon was calling to her looking for her, her sisters were looking for her, he realized. He carefully pulled out to make sure he didn't wake her. She calmed a little when she felt him in her mind. He drifted off to sleep with her in his arms and his back agents the wall.

A couple of hours he awoke to the sound of foot steps. 'Kolya' he thought. He shook Sophie as gently as possible, she opened one eye and looked at him. "You must wake up Kolya is returning." he said. She sat up straight and snapped her fingers and the shackles were back in place, she helped him up and into a chare. "Where's one of your enemy hives at?" she asked him. He let her into his mind as he showed her where. "Thank you." she said.

Three days later they desisted to go to the plant that Sophie gave them. All of them left except for four of five gradrs that stayed to keep watch over them. Late one night Sophie woke him. "If you want to leave now is your chance to." she told him as she appeared in front of his cell. "You would take me a wraith with you?" he asked. "Do you want to leave or not I don't have all night." she said. "Very well." he told her. He watched her as she opened his cell door. "Come we do not have much time." she said. He nodded his head as she made the shackles fall of once again. He lead her out of the under ground city to the village above. He looked as she called a villager to her to take them to the gate, which was soon dallied and they were on another plant with the villager. "Do what you want with him." she said in a growled voice. He watched astonished as her eyes took on a different color.

They went from blue-gray to a bright blue. The full moon was calling her and she couldn't fight it. She went from a small human form to a small wolf form. When she was done shifting, she shook herself and sat on her hunches and watched the wraith in front of her. He looked at the villager that was still under her control. He drew back his feeding hand and let it slam into his chest and Sophie released him from her control. 'it's a good thing were on an in happated plant' she though.

He looked like he was enjoying this a little to much. He looked down at her and she shook her wolf sized head. When he dried out the corpse, Sophie looked she could fall asleep standing up. He walked over to her a carefully picked her up with her head resting in the crock of his arm. He found his way to a cave with a sleeping wolf in his arms. He looked, lessoned and smelled, be for deciding that it was alright to sleep here for the night. He put Sophie down so he could go get some fire wood to keep the chill out. When he got back Sophie was still sound asleep. 'a bomb could go off and she probable wouldn't hear it' he though. He started a fire and laid down on the opposite side of it away from her and drifted to sleep.

In the middle of the night Sophie felt an alarming sensation. She jerked her head up and looked around, and saw the wraith that had brought her here she padded quietly over to him and put her nose to his cheek. He was cold to the touch and tossing and turning. She shifted into her human form and laid down next to him and started to sing softly. His arm wrapped around her as her voice soothed him along with her warmth. When he calmed enough she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep with the steady beet of his hart.

When he woke up in the morning he found a sleeping Sophie in his arms. Her head on his chest and her body close to his, one of her legs propped on his. Crouse of how this came to be, he gently push into her mind and replayed over the night in her head. He remembered feeling a soft warm body and hearing a magical voice in his sleep. He thought it was just a dream so he could sleep. He felt her move agents him. He looked down to see that she just move her head from resting agents his just to half barring her face in his chest.

A few moments later he felt her stir in his arms. She leafed her head up and looked around for a few seconds and then looked at him and smiled. She had the cutest little smile he had ever seen. He lifted a hand up and crested her check, she tilted her face into his hand. His thumb crested the right dimple she had. "Tell me, how long have you been around?" he asked. "Almost two hundred years." she answered with a sigh. He watched as her eyes closed. She stayed like that for a few minutes. Then opened her eyes she looked at him then got up. "I must go I slept later than I wanted to." she said. "Your leaving?" he asked. "Yes, I have to I've got people to protect and a plant to run and with the threat of the replicators getting stronger I'll have to move my people soon." she said as she headed out of the cave. He got up and followed her to the gate when she noticed he was following her.

At the gate she dilled another plant and stepped through with him right behind her. "So whats your name?" she asked. "I don't have one." he said. "Why not?" Sophie asked. He thought about it for a minute then said "I have no need for one." she looked at him with blue-gray eyes that had a little bit of a sprinkles in them. She looked around to take in their surrounding and started to walk. He stood their for a few seconds. Sophie stopped and looked at him "Are you coming?" she asked. He looked at her standing in front of the portal in the light made her glow. He nodded and fallowed her through the woods


End file.
